Willst du mein Weihnachtsengel sein?
by Ashumaniel
Summary: Harry liebt Schnee, doch das ist nicht das einzige, wie er überraschender weise auf einmal selbst feststellt.


Hallo meine Lieben!

Eigentlich sollte ich ja lernen, aber irgendwie hatte ich dann den Drang zu einem kleinen Oneshot. So für die Weihnachtszeit. Es ist nicht wirklich etwas Besonderes und originell find ich es auch nicht, aber so für zwischen durch kann man es vielleicht ja ertragen –gg-

Pairing: Draco/Harry

Danke all denen die das hier lesen. Und schenkt mir doch einen kleinen Review zu Weihnachten.

Und ich wünsche allen einen Guten Rutsch Ins Neue Jahr!

-knuddel-

bussi Ashumaniel

Willst du mein Weihnachtsengel sein?

Es war der 23. Dezember und nicht zu vergessen ziemlich früh, als Harry von einem ziemlichem Gezeter geweckt wurde. Zuerst wollte unser lieber Gryffindor das Geschrei ja einfach ignorieren, nachdem aber Hermines Stimme immer schriller und Rons wütendes Gegrunze immer lauter wurde, gab es Harry irgendwann auf.

Er war nicht verwundet das sich Hermine in ihrem Schlafsaal befand. Seit sie mit Ron zusammen war, kam das durchaus öfters vor. Und zuerst war Harry auch froh darüber gewesen das Hermine und Ron sich endlich mal eingestanden haben, dass sie zusammen gehörten, doch da hatte er auch noch angenommen das sich damit auch die ständigen Streitereien zwischen den beiden erübrigen würden. Welch fälschliche Annahme, wie er nur allzu bald feststellen durfte. Das einzige was sich geändert hatte war die Art der Versöhnung, über die er nicht unbedingt allzu genau nachdenken wollte.

Harry stemmte sich nun mühevoll aus den weichen Kissen und tapste Barfuss ins Bad. Ron und Hermine bekamen davon nichts mit, obgleich Harry unweigerlich an ihnen vorbei musste um ins Badezimmer zu gelangen. Aber die bekamen nie etwas mit wenn sie am streiten waren oder wenn sie knutschten oder turtelten oder eben ganz allgemein seit sie zusammen waren. Am Anfang hat sich Harry noch ziemlich daran gestört. Er kam sich irgendwie vergessen vor, was er wohl teilweise auch war. Andererseits hatte er ohnehin keinen Bock ständig zwischen den Beiden zu hocken, egal mit was diese gerade beschäftigt waren. Er gönnte ihnen ihr Glück, würde darüber hinaus jedoch nicht sein eigenes vergessen.

Im Bad hatte er sich recht schnell geduscht und auch sonst auf Vordermann gebracht. Als er das Zimmer wieder betrat, hatten sich die Gewitterwolken wieder verzogen und mit ihnen auch gleich Hermine. „Hey Kumpel, haben wir dich geweckt?", fragte Ron während er auf dem Bett saß und sich die Socken anzog. „Nein, liebliche Vögelchen haben mich mit einem sanften Liedchen geweckt", war Harrys sarkastische Antwort. „Da ist wohl jemand mit dem falschen Fuß aufgestanden, was?", meinte Ron und sah auf um Harry anzusehen. „Kehr vor deiner eigenen Tür Ron. Wir haben heute frei und ich hatte eigentlich noch vor mindestens 5 Stunden zu schlafen. Stattdessen ist es 6 Uhr früh und ich wach und angezogen", murrte Harry. Der mangelnde Schlaf machte sich in seiner Laune bemerkbar.

„Hättest dich ja wieder umdrehen können", antwortete Ron und stand auf um sein Bett zu machen. „Bei eurem Gezicke?", lachte Harry beinahe bitter. „He jetzt reg dich mal wieder ab. Es tut mir ja Leid ok? Wenn es nach mir gegangen wäre würde ich auch noch schlafend im Bett liegen. Du kennst mich doch. Aber Mine wollte unbedingt so früh auf um den anderen Jungs nicht zu begegnen", erzählte Ron.

Daraufhin wandte Harry seinen Blick zu den anderen drei Betten. Warum rührten sich seine Schulkollegen bei dem Lärm nicht? Die Antwort stand sofort in der Tür. Sie waren schlicht und ergreifend nicht da. Bis auf Neville, dessen Schlaf wohl sogar einem Toten Konkurrenz machen würde. „Wo sind sie?", fragte Harry und ignorierte den Rest was Ron gesagt hatte. „Also Dean ist so viel ich weiß bei irgend so einer Huffelpuff, aber frag mich bitte nicht wie sie heißt. Und Seamus, keine Ahnung in welchem Bett er heute liegt, eben mal wieder nicht in seinem, du kennst ihn ja", Ron zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln.

Harry tat es ihm gleich und trat dann ans Fenster. Draußen hatte es wieder angefangen zu schneien. Nicht das nicht schon mehr als genug Schnee die Ländereien von Hogwarts bedecken würden. Und dennoch freute sich Harry darüber. Er liebte Schnee. Sein reines Weiß, die kühle Eleganz und das verspielte Funkeln wenn die Sonne auf ihn nieder schien. Harry konnte dem Winter, mit seiner kalten Schönheit, schon immer mehr Sympathie entgegen bringen als dem Sommer.

„Schneit es schon wieder?", wollte Ron hinter ihm wissen. „Ja", gab Harry knapp zur Antwort und entschied sich dafür spontan einen kleinen Spaziergang zu machen. Er stieß sich vom Fensterbrett ab und angelte nach seinem Mantel.

„Ron hast du meinen Schal und meine Mütze gesehen?", fragte Harry seinen Freund ohne dabei selbst mit der Suche aufzuhören. „Ich glaube die liegen da hinten irgendwo auf dem Boden. Wo willst du eigentlich hin?", fragte Ron interessiert. „Spazieren", meinte Harry nur und hob den Schal und die Mütze vom Boden auf. Er klopfte ein wenig den Staub ab und zog die Sachen an. „Jetzt?", meinte Ron etwas verständnislos. „Ja jetzt Ron", und mit diesen Worten war Harry auch schon aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden.

Unten im Gemeinschaftsraum traf er auf Ginny. „Hey Harry, gut geschlafen?", sie klang belustigt, als würde sie die Antwort bereits kennen. „Wenn Ron und Hermine nicht zufällig meine Freunde wären, würde ich sie umbringen", sagte Harry und versuchte leicht zu lächeln. „Was Hermine angeht hab ich das gleiche Problem, aber bei meinem Bruder hätte ich da weniger Skrupel. Wo gehst du hin?", wollte Ginny wissen. „Spazieren", antwortete Harry und fühlte sich schon etwas wacher und vor allem besser gelaunt. „Toll, kann ich mit?", fragte sie hoffnungsvoll. Innerlich stöhnte Harry dabei auf. Er wollte allein sein und wenn schon nicht allein, dann zumindest nicht mit Ginny. Nicht das er sie nicht mochte, nein das ganz sicher nicht. Er ist ja sogar mal kurz in sie verliebt gewesen, wenn man es denn überhaupt so nennen will. Die Sache hatte sich allerdings in Rekordzeit wieder erübrigt. Leider schien das Ginny nicht ganz aufzufallen. Bei seiner damaligen Schwärmerei war sie mit einem Typen aus Ravenclaw zusammen, doch seit mit dem Schluss war, konnte er nicht umhin zu bemerken dass sie mit ihm flirtete.

Harrys Interesse war jedoch vollkommen erloschen. Und das nicht nur in Bezug auf Ginny. Irgendwie hatte das weibliche Geschlecht im Allgemeinen für Harry stark an Erotik verloren. Er wollte nicht sagen dass er schwul war, aber im Augenblick war er zumindest nicht sonderlich an kurzen Röcken oder engen Tops interessiert.

„Sei mir nicht böse Ginny, aber ich würde gerne etwas allein sein", entschuldigte sich Harry und trat auf das Portraitloch zu. „Ja sicher", hörte er ihre Antwort. Sie klang enttäuscht, aber nicht so niedergeschlagen, als das sie nicht mindestens bis Neujahr einen neuen aufgerissen hätte.

Zufrieden darüber dass er endlich ein wenig Ruhe haben würde marschierte Harry durch die Gänge von Hogwarts. Die Vorfreude auf den kleinen Rundgang im Schnee ließen die Schritte des Gryffindors automatisch ein wenig schneller werden. Und so dauerte es auch nicht lange und er hatte das große Eingangstor erreicht.

Und als Harry dann in die frische Morgenluft hinaus trat, ergriff ihn ein seltsames Gefühl von Frieden und innerer Ruhe. Er atmete tief ein und besah sich die kleinen weißen Wolken, als er die eingesaugte Luft wieder aus seinen Lungen entließ. Dann setzte er sich in Bewegung. Er hatte nicht wirklich ein Ziel wo er hin wollte und so lief Harry recht planlos durch die Winterlandschaft. Er spielte kurz mit dem Gedanken zu Hagrid zu gehen und seinem alten Freund mal wieder einen kleinen Besuch abzustatten, entschied sich dann aber anders. Das konnte er auch noch später und zusammen mit Ron und Hermine machen. Jetzt ging es nur um den Winter, ihn und Malfoy.

Augenblick! Malfoy?

Verwirrt betrachtete sich Harry das Bild vor sich. Malfoy stand am Rand des gefrorenen Sees und starrte verträumt in die nun aufgehende Sonne. Die leuchtenden Sonnenstrahlen tänzelten über Malfoys Gestalt und verliehen ihm dabei eine solch mystische Ausstrahlung, das Harry unweigerlich schlucken musste. Malfoy sah mit seinem blonden Haaren, seinen silbernen Augen, dieser blassen Haut und wie er da in der morgendlichen Wintersonne stand, wahrhaftig aus wie ein Engel.

Ohne dass Harry recht wusste was er tat, steuerte er auf Malfoy zu. Dieser schien so sehr mit seinen Gedanken wo anders zu sein, dass er Harry erst bemerkte als dieser kaum mehr 5 Schritte von ihm entfernt war.

„Potter was willst du denn schon hier draußen? Hat man denn nie Ruhe vor dir?", murrte der blonde Slytherin auch gleich und bedachte Harry mit einem genervten Blick. Harry gab keine Antwort, er war noch viel zu sehr darin vertieft Malfoy zu betrachten. „Ich rede mit dir Goldjunge!", zischte Malfoy ungeduldig und blies sich dabei ein paar Ponyfransen aus der Stirn.

„Willst du mein Weihnachtsengel sein?", fragte Harry dann ganz unverblümt und wusste selbst nicht genau welcher Selbstmord Gedanke ihn da gerade ritt. Er hatte nicht unbedingt über seine Worte nachgedacht, sie kamen ihm ganz einfach über die Lippen. Malfoy wollte schon aus reiner Gewohnheit gleich zurück motzen, das konnte ihm Harry deutlich ansehen, als dem jungen Malfoyspross jedoch klar wurde was genau Potter da eigentlich zu ihm gesagt hatte.

„Wie bitte?", kam es dann doch etwas dünn von Malfoy. Harry fand die, in doch ein wenig zu hoher Stimmlage, vorgebrachte Antwort urkomisch. Versuchte sich aber zu beherrschen. Würde er jetzt lachen, wäre Malfoy wohl schneller weg als er schauen könnte.

„Willst du mein Weihnachtsengel sein?", wiederholte er stattdessen seine Frage. „Was soll das Potter, spinnst du jetzt total?", antwortete Malfoy und schien sich wieder etwas gefasst zu haben. Mal sehen wie lange noch, dachte Harry. Der liebe Gryffindor war jetzt so richtig in der Stimmung etwas absolut unerwartetes zu tun. Unerwartet für seine Freunde, für Malfoy und ja, auch für ihn selber.

„Das ist keine Antwort auf meine Frage, Draco", lächelte der Gryffindor und ging einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. „Offensichtlich", spottete der blonde Junge. „Du siehst unglaublich hübsch aus im Sonnenlicht. Man hat richtig das Gefühl als würdest du leuchten. Wie ein Engel. Also Draco, willst du nun mein Weihnachtsengel sein?", Harrys Stimme klang vergnügt, auf eine unschuldig fröhliche Art und sein Lächeln wich nicht eine Sekunde aus seinem Gesicht.

Malfoy schien nach diesem Kompliment nun eindeutig etwas perplex zu sein. Die Augen des Slytherin zogen sich misstrauisch zusammen und musterten den Gryffindor mit unverhohlenem Unglauben. „So einsam seit das Wiesel und das Schlammblut zusammen sind, dass du sogar die Feindeslinie überschreiten würdest?", Malfoys Stimme klang leicht höhnisch. „Ja und Nein. Es hat damit nichts zu tun. Ich habe einfach mal beschlossen etwas für mich zu tun. Etwas zu tun das mich glücklich macht. Ich wusste bis vor ein paar Minuten zwar selbst noch nicht was das sein könnte, aber jetzt bist es du", erklärte Harry und ging wieder einen Schritt auf Malfoy zu. Sie standen sich nun direkt gegenüber. „Wie ich?", fragte Malfoy und hob den Kopf leicht um Harry in die Augen sehen zu können.

„Ich würde gerne deine Hand halten. Ich möchte mit dir lachen und einfach mit dir zusammen sein. Ich würde gerne mit dir kuscheln und dich küssen. Ich möchte dich ärgern damit du schmollst, weil du nämlich so süß aussiehst wenn du schmollst. Oder einfach nur dein Haar berühren, die haben es mir nämlich besonders angetan. Ich will den anderen sagen können, dass sie gefälligst ihre Finger von dir zu lassen haben, weil du nämlich zu mir gehörst. Ich möchte dich glücklich machen und ich möchte selber glücklich sein. Ich war es viel zu lange nicht, denn ich wollte ja niemanden enttäuschen. Aber weißt du was? Ich will nicht mehr. Ich will nicht mehr einsam sein und den anderen zusehen wie sie sich verlieben. Ich will mich selbst verlieben. Und ich würde sehr gerne dich lieben, wenn du nichts dagegen hast? Also Draco, willst du nun mein Weihnachtsengel sein?", sagte Harry ohne Draco dabei auch nur einen Augenblick aus den Augen zu lassen.

Der Gryffindor war selbst überrascht wie leicht ihm diese Worte von den Lippen gingen und vor allem auch davon wie ernst er sie meinte. Vor knapp 15 Minuten lief er noch planlos durch den Schnee und nun stand er hier vor niemand anderem als Draco Malfoy und machte diesem, ja man konnte es fast nicht mehr anders sagen, den Hof. Ron und Hermine würde der Schlag treffen. Draco sah allerdings auch etwas blass aus.

Der blonde sah recht schockiert aus, was man ihm ja auch kaum verübeln konnte. „Das ist ein Scherz", sagte Draco dann. Es war keine Frage, eher eine Feststellung und doch schien er sich alles andere als sicher zu sein. „Nein ist es nicht", meinte Harry nur und streckte die Hand nach Malfoy aus. Dieser zuckte unwillkürlich zurück. „Potter findest du das witzig? Du elender Mistkerl!", schrie Draco wütend und stieß Harry kraftvoll vor die Brust, so das dieser das Gleichgewicht verlor und hinten über kippte. „Ich hasse dich dafür! Hörst du? Du bist so gemein! Es war nur ein blöder Traum! Ich hätte Blaise nichts davon erzählen dürfen, der konnte seine Klappe ja noch nie halten. Der Traum hatte nichts zu bedeuten! Bild dir also bloß nichts ein! Du denkst du kannst mich hier verarschen, aber da irrst du dich! Du kannst mich mal Potter!", schrie Draco vollkommen außer sich weiter.

Harry saß in der zwischen Zeit total verwirrt am Boden und verstand nur noch Bahnhof. Was für ein Traum und was hatte das mit Zabini zu tun. Er hatte mit dem schwarzhaarigen seit einer Ewigkeit nicht mehr geredet. Und warum war Draco denn auch auf einmal so unglaublich wütend auf ihn? Wenn Zabini irgendetwas verbrochen hatte konnte doch er nichts dafür. Draco schien da allerdings anderer Meinung zu sein, denn er schrie munter weiter.

Doch es wurde Harry dann recht schnell zu Bunt. Schwungvoll manövrierte er sich wieder auf die Beine und packte Draco kraftvoll um dessen Hüfte, um ihn dann nicht minder bestimmt an sich zu pressen. Der junge Malfoy japste erschrocken auf und ehe er auch schon wieder in seiner Schimpftirade fortfahren konnte, hatte Harry ihm auch schon dessen Mund mit dem seinen verschlossen.

Harry konnte spüren wie Malfoy in seinen Armen regelrecht erstarrte. Der Gryffindor machte sich die mangelnde Gegenwehr des Slytherin auch gleich zu nutze. Sanft glitt er mit seiner Zunge über Dracos Lippen und zog den kleineren dabei in eine noch innigere Umarmung. Als Malfoy jedoch etwas Feuchtes an seinen Lippen wahrnahm, kam wieder Leben in ihn und er fing an in Harrys armen herum zu strampeln.

Harry ließ sich jedoch nicht beirren und schaffte es schließlich seine Zunge zwischen Dracos Lippen und in dessen Mund gleiten zu lassen. Malfoy keuchte erschrocken auf, was es Harry nur noch leichter machte seine Zunge im Mund des blonden Slytherins kreisen zu lassen. Und zu seinem Wohlgefallen merkte er wie Draco langsam aufhörte sich zu wehren und sich stumm in den Kuss ergab. Harry schaute den blonden Jungen in seinen Armen an, während er noch immer sanft seine Zunge in dessen Mund bewegte und zärtlich mit der seines Kontrahenten spielte. Draco hatte seine Augen in der zwischen Zeit geschlossen und erwiderte nun sogar Harrys Kuss. Harry hätte nie gedacht das Draco so schüchtern sein würde, aber irgendwie gefiel es dem Gryffindor und er hätte ihn am liebsten für immer und ewig geküsst, aber irgendwann mussten sie ja mal aufhören.

Sanft löste sich Harry von Draco und hauchte ihm noch ein paar kleine Küsschen auf den Mund, ehe er endgültig abstand zu Dracos zarten Lippen nahm.

Draco hatte seine Augen immer noch geschlossen, als hätte er noch nicht ganz mitbekommen das es vorbei war. Der Anblick war wirklich süß, dachte sich Harry.

Dracos Haare hingen ihm wirr in die Stirn und seine Wangen waren überzogen von einem zarten Rotschimmer. Seine Lippen glänzten rötlich und bei dem bloßen Gedanken daran wie wundervoll diese schmeckten, konnte Harry sich kaum noch zurück halten. Er riss sich aber dennoch zusammen, schließlich wollte er Malfoy nicht vollends überfordern.

„Draco?", sprach Harry ihn nach einer weile leise an, hielt den Slytherin aber weiter in seinen Armen. „Hmm?", gab dieser zurück ohne jedoch seine Augen zu öffnen. „Ich weiß nicht warum du auf einmal so wütend warst, aber ich kann dir versichern das ich nicht die geringste Ahnung habe von was du da geredet hast. Das schwöre ich dir", meinte Harry versöhnlich. „Aber warum solltest du das hier sonst tun?", fragte Draco überrascht und blickte Harry fragend in die Augen. Himmel dieser Blick, dachte sich Harry und rang wieder um seine Beherrschung.

„Was tun?", fragte er neckisch. „Du weißt was ich meine", murrte Draco unwillig und das rot auf seinen Wangen vertiefte sich. „Du musst dich schon klarer ausdrücken", grinste Harry fies. „Idiot", nuschelte Draco und schmollte vor sich hin. „Oh! Sieh an ich hatte recht!", lachte Harry. „Mit was?", fragte Draco misstrauisch. „Damit dass du unglaublich süß bist, wenn du schmollst", lächelte der freche Gryffindor. Draco indes wurde nun richtig kirschrot im Gesicht und starrte trotzig in eine andere Richtung. Das er sich dabei immer noch in Harrys Armen befand, schien er nicht wirklich zu bemerken oder vielleicht wollte er es auch einfach nur nicht.

„Seit wann sind wir denn so schüchtern?", kicherte Harry. „Ach halt deine Klappe Potter", knurrte Malfoy als Antwort. „Willst du nun mein Weihnachtsengel sein?", fragte Harry erneut hoffnungsvoll. „Warum sollte ich?", fragte Draco mürrisch, was Harry langsam aber sich ungeduldig werden ließ. „Weil ich dich liebe", antwortete er also und hoffte das Draco endlich ruhe geben würde. „Ja klar, wahrscheinlich Liebe auf den ersten Blick, was Potter", spöttelte Malfoy. „Ich würde eher sagen Liebe auf den 100 Millionsten Blick, aber ansonsten, ja eindeutig Liebe", sagte Harry und lächelte Draco an. Dieser erwiderte äußerst skeptisch seinen Blick.

Der Malfoyspross wollte gerade was auch immer sagen, doch Harry kam ihm zuvor. „Von was für einem Traum hast du vorhin eigentlich gesprochen?", wollte der Held der Zauberwelt nun neugierig wissen. „Welcher Traum?", machte Draco auf ahnungslos. „Du weißt was ich meine", Harry wollte sich nicht abschütteln lassen. „Du musst dich schon klarer ausdrücken", meinte Malfoy und grinste fies. „Witzig, wirklich witzig. Komm schon, ich will es wissen", nörgelte Harry. „Ist mir vollkommen entgangen Potter", Malfoy schien sich nun wieder wohler zu fühlen, wo er nun ein Weg hatte Harry zu ärgern.

„Wenn du es mir nicht sagst, dann frag ich Zabini und wir wissen beide wie gerne er die Dinge ein wenig ausschmückt. Ich bin gespannt in welcher Art und Weise er mir deinen Traum zum Besten gibt", nun war Harry wieder derjenige der grinste. „Das wagst du nicht!", erboste sich Malfoy. „Willst du es drauf ankommen lassen?", fragte Harry provozierend und kam Dracos Lippen mit seinen gefährlich nahe. „Schon gut", meinte dieser dann und wandte verlegen den Kopf zur Seite.

„Also?", sagte Harry abwartend. „Ja ja, aber bild dir nur nicht zuviel darauf ein und wehe du lachst!", knurrte Draco sauer. „Werde ich nicht versprochen", meinte Harry. „Na schön. Ich hab geträumt das du….naja ich, also du warst in meinem Traum und hast mich gefragt ob ich dein Weihnachtsengel sein möchte, darum war ich vorhin auch so wütend. Ich dachte du würdest dir einen dummen Scherz erlauben", erklärte Draco und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen wie peinlich ihm das ganze war. „Und jetzt denkst du das nicht mehr?", fragte Harry einfühlsam. „Nein. Jetzt glaube ich einfach dass du sie wohl nicht mehr alle hast", erwiderte Draco gleichgültig, doch in seinen Augen glitzerte es vergnügt. „Reizend von dir, danke", sagte Harry gespielt beleidigt.

„Harry?", flüsterte Draco. „Ja?", flüsterte dieser zurück und sah den Slytherin in seinen Armen fragen an.

„Ich möchte gern dein Weihnachtsengel sein", lächelte Draco und Harry konnte nun nicht länger widerstehen und küsste seine Engel verlangend.

The End

So, das war es auch schon wieder.

-knuddel-

Ashumaniel


End file.
